Future Advice
by buggirl101
Summary: When Vlad Masters made the mistake of creating Dark Phantom he swore that he wanted to change it, make it right. What would happen if he was given the chance?     TUE themed fic, gore, murder and such included.
1. Despair! He has a conscience!

Hello all! ^^ So, another story from me. My other Danny Phantom fanfic was...well...crap. SO! I've started another fanfic. Hopefully this one is pretty damn good!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, or anything about it besides my Clockwork cloak-in-the-making and clock. I just write these ideas down as an estranged fan. Thanks.

* * *

All the white haired man could see was blood. It coated the walls, floor, equipment, everything. The large steel door to the labs slammed open. Both police and government agents flooded into the entrance, bathing the room in light.

And with the light, they saw the horror. One man, in a terrified motion opened fire, his pistol making loud bangs as he pulled the trigger. It caused a chain reaction, and soon, all ten people opened fire.

Vlad clutched the 15-year-old boy tightly to him, crouched on the floor; he squeezed his eyes shut knowing that he was going to be shot to death.

" **TIME OUT.** " A deep commanding voice bellowed, a soft noise like a timer's bell resounded through the room, and…time stopped.

There was a flash of blue light, and an aged blue-skinned ghost hovered in the center of the room. The ghost's coursing red eyes, dimmed as he saw the scene around him.

The ghost of time sighed, once again, time was playing itself out and loving fate had ripped two lives apart. Clockwork floated over to the now frozen Vlad.

He conjured a medallion out of thin air, and draped it onto Vlad's shoulders. Vlad opened his eyes, the medallion's effect beginning immediately.

He looked up, shocked to see the bullets hanging in mid air. His ghost sense went off, a small string of red smoke clearing his lips. Vlad looked up to see the legendary ghost for the first time.

"…" He carefully breathed, as if he couldn't do anything else. Vlad looked back to the boy in his arms, his voice finally coming to him. "…Daniel." He spoke; his body began to shake softly.

His voice cracked, as a clear sob escaped his body. The only word that could clearly be heard was, "… Badger…" Clockwork placed a purple-gloved hand onto Vlad's shoulder.

Clockwork spoke, his voice held a fatherly tone to it. " There's nothing you can do. Come. I'll give you protection." Vlad looked at the ghost, taking in his appearance. Before spitting out, " Why should I? How do I know that you're not…**THAT THING **in disguise**?" **

Clockwork narrowed his eyes a fraction, a sign of clear annoyance. Clockwork thought for a moment…before coming up with the perfect answer. " If I was that ghost, I wouldn't be offering to help you and bury my charge now would I?"

Vlad gave the ghost an estranged look. Clockwork sighed, shifting to his child form. " I….am Clockwork, the master of time. Danny was my charge, I had been ordered to watch over him."

Vlad couldn't sense any form of lie from the ghost. But despite being weary, he stood up. Carefully taking the blood soaked body, and cradling it, he looked at the ghost. "…just…"

Clockwork nodded, understanding what this meant. He kept his hand on Vlad's shoulder, never once letting go; and they disappeared in a flash of brilliant blue light. The only sign of them being there was Clockwork's signature, "** TIME IN.**"

* * *

Vlad couldn't believe his ears. This ghost, Clockwork was offering him a second chance? "Wha…" He began, Clockwork cutting him off by conjuring a mirror like smoke that showed a slightly younger Vlad Masters thinking.

His fist was clenched, and a burning hate was evident in his eyes. The Vlad watching winced. He hated watching himself. Clockwork had brought him back to a large castle surrounded by floating clocks of all shapes and sizes.

After his mind had finally taken in everything that had been done, he had mourned at first. But he collected himself and asked what Clockwork wanted.

Clockwork had smiled grimly. "I want you to become your past self." He explained plainly. Vlad was naturally very confused. How was that possible, even for a ghost?

Clockwork sighed, something that he had been doing a lot of lately it seemed. "You will be placed to sleep and your mind will become one with your other variants. Now, being a conscience won't be easy. But, if you act correctly you might be able to stop that other…phantom from even coming into existence."

Now THAT was a motivation, Vlad thought. Still, becoming his own conscience? That would be hard…he knew how thickheaded he was.

He nodded after some thought. Yes, he would do it. So, he spent the next while watching his own life. He could hardly believe what a…well, to be blunt. What an asshole he was.

And it only took 20 years to get that way. So, after Clockwork deemed him ready enough, he asked Vlad to simply close his eyes and breath. Vlad did so, and the next thing he knew he was waking up to a very loud and annoying alarm clock.

* * *

Vlad Masters…was irritable. No, not the Vlad Masters that had created a full ghost-monster, but the Vlad Masters that wanted revenge on a fat-idiot. Said Fat-idiot was coming to visit with his family.

Oh, goody-goody.

He was NOT looking forward to it. So, he began his typical regime of coffee, paper, and bagel. Only to drop said coffee when a sudden but still lightly silent voice rose up to volume in his head.

'_Morning sunshine! Still eating those dough-balls?_' What the hell? He thought back.

The voice calmed down somewhat. _'I'm your conscience, you idiot.'_ Conscience? Why in the hell did he need a conscience much less why did it pick TODAY to show up?

The voice sighed, murmuring something, '_Damn Clock loving…well. Let me put it this way. Something's going to give in you so help me GOD!' _

Why? He thought back loosely. I mean…about the whole giving thing not the conscience thing. '_The Fentons.'_ It stated simply. Vlad felt himself roll his eyes.

The Fentons, he thought back sarcastically. There's no way on earth I'll ever change my mind about the Fentons forget it! _'If you hadn't already changed your mind I wouldn't be here now will I?' _

Damn! He thought back, only to have the voice roar with laughter at him. And so, Vlad talked to his conscience telling it to shut up, until the Fentons had arrived.

* * *

He put his most winning smile on his face and opened the door. "Jack!" He exclaimed. "Vladdy!" Jack boomed in return hugging the life out of the thin man.

Even his conscience began hating on the man. _'What does he think he'll do crush us to death? And I HATE THAT DAMN NICKNAME!'_ Vlad agreed with the voice wholeheartedly.

Then Vlad noticed Maddie. He sighed mentally, and the voice spoke up yet again. '_Stop looking at her you twit!'_ Vlad winced from how loud the voice yelled.

After he had greeted Jack and Maddie he began greeting Jasmine. She was polite but snobbish, per normal. The he turned his haze to the back, where Daniel Fenton stood.

The voice grew completely silent. What's the matter with you? He thought lightly, all the while greeting the boy. His conscience reminded silent, despite his prodding.

And so, with the voice silent he let them into the mansion, giving Daniel a smirk when he gave Vlad a particularly bad look.

* * *

It had been a long day and Vlad Masters was exhausted. A full day of Jack Fenton. He was ready to rip his hair out. But, he relaxed sinking into his mattress gratefully. He fell asleep with thoughts of his next plan flowing through his mind.

* * *

Vlad opened his blue eyes only to stare in a mix of horror and disgust. Blood. It coated EVERYTHING!

Some of the blood was obviously a ghost's, the soft glowing green liquid stood out starkly against the streets and human blood. As he gazed about some more he realized that this was Amity Park.

The normal sign that held the words, 'Amity Park the happiest place on earth' was shattered and torn, pieces of wood and metal scattered the ground.

All in all, the town looked as though a hurricane had passed through. He continued walking; thinking that despite it being an odd dream it wasn't that terrifying.

Until he came face to face with the ghost and it's hunter, who seemed to be causing the destruction.

It had flaming hair, a distorted shade of white. Coursing red eyes, filled with an extreme hatred. His laughter rung loudly, even nearly blocking out the screams of people somewhere nearby.

He jumped backward, nearly losing his balance as a woman in red was hurled right where he had been standing.

She scrambled back up hate filled her eyes. After a few moments he recognized her face. "Miss Grey?" She roared angrily, charging toward the ghost.

She unhooked some weapon from her back and readied it as she ran. She acted as though she had fought like this before. Her form was perfect, actions sharp, and her eyes never left her opponent.

But she looked older, around 10 maybe 15 years older. Vlad was confused, but watched the battle with fascination nonetheless.

The two danced back and forth hurling weapons and blast of ectoplasm. Before the ghost finally disappeared. She then began to show weakness.

Valerie Grey fell to her knees in exhaustion. The look in her eyes was nothing short of terrified.

Her voice cracked as she stared at the place the ghost had been. "What happened to you?" Vlad himself gathered Ectoplasm in his right hand as a voice echoed from behind him.

"Why don't you ask Vlad?" He whirled around as Valerie gasped. He gawked at the close proximity the ghost had gotten without his sense going off.

Valerie growled angrily. "What does he have to do with you?" The ghost smiled. His fangs glittering in the light cast from a fire somewhere in the distance.

"Why…everything, my dear Valerie." She snapped back at him, "Stop blaming anyone you used to know you monster!" He chuckled at her.

"Poor, poor Valerie. You'll never really understand. Of coarse you can blame yourself as well." Her face crumpled as she fell into tears, collapsing on the ground.

The ghost then moved to turn around, his cape falling back behind his shoulders. And Vlad couldn't stop from noticing the familiar DP insignia on his chest.

* * *

Vlad woke coated in sweat. What kind of nightmare was that? Daniel going on a frenzy? No, that wasn't possible. The voice of his conscience, softly spoke. It sounded like it was half gulping for air as well.

_'God…that was ugh…' _ He felt himself nod in agreement. Vlad then washed his face with some cold water, and went back to bed hoping that he could get some rest.

* * *

Alrighty! That's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed and remember to R & R!


	2. Regret! Horrors soon to be seen!

It's a little short...sorry about that. XD

Anyway...Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom that honor belongs to Butch. Gotta love Butch.

* * *

When Vlad got up to start his second day with the Fentons his conscience was quiet still. What's wrong with you? He prodded.

The light voice rose up to volume in his head, "_Nothing. Just trying to get you to agree with on the Fentons that's all."_ He snorted, making his way through his office to an office chair and sinking low into it.

The Silent Treatment? What are you four? He replied back. The voice sighed, sounding slightly irritated.

At that point Daniel Fenton, a teenage boy with black hair and brilliant blue eyes made his appearance. His eyes were narrowed it was obvious that he didn't trust Vlad in the slightest.

His conscience's voice went down in volume; it's protests to being called four silenced.

Vlad briefly caught a glimpse of a memory he was certain didn't belong to him as it clearly showed Daniel screaming something with tears coating his face. The image disappeared as soon as he saw it however, and he shook his head.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache begin to surface and he snapped a short reply to Daniel Fenton's presence.

"I don't want to hear about you or your defense of your pitiful excuse of a father, now GET OUT!"

The glare persisted on Daniel's face, his eyes however showed slight confusion, and he left.

His conscience sighed, _"...Vlad treat others as you want to be treated? Remember that from your childhood?"_ Vlad snorted his anger rising. What childhood? I didn't have one remember?

His conscience grew silent at his mental outburst, saying only one thing. "_He hasn't had one either."_ Vlad contemplated this throughout his morning.

The Fentons had risen and begun their hunt of the 'Cheese head King' as Vlad's conscience called it. He rolled his eyes at the spectacle. He had opened his mouth to criticize Jack Fenton when his head entered a fog like state.

He could hear noises, one sounded like screaming. The other a malicious roar of laughter. The screaming and laughing suddenly silenced. He was dumbstruck to hear what sounded like his own voice, "God what did I do?"

His conscience spoke up, _"You must be getting sick. Lay down for a while."_ Vlad mentally agreed, telling the Fentons that he wasn't feeling the best and he was going to rest for a bit.

Jack once again squeezed the life out of him to his conscience's utter annoyance and he left for his bedroom. He had done what he typically did when ill; breathe in steam, change, sleep.

Not to his surprise he had yet another strange dream.

He found himself waking up in his bed, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to tell him that it was a dream. He stretched, noticing that it was still quite dark and decided to wonder the halls until a fairly normal hour to begin his day.

He often didn't sleep at all; he blamed the ectoplasm infused DNA that he held within his body for the sudden bursts of insomnia. After all, ghosts as far as he knew didn't naturally sleep unless they wanted to.

To his surprise he saw what looked to be a slightly older version of himself wondering further down the hall. The other Vlad was muttering to himself, talking about lack of progress and wanting to help…

Vlad followed himself as the older Vlad cracked a door open to his left. He sighed almost angrily, muttering obviously to himself, "But how to do it? Wait…" He paused a dawning look crossing his features. "Could they be separated? No, no, too much risk involved. But if it was possible…"

The Vlad muttering to himself suddenly disappeared the hallway seemed to melt, until nothing but his own hidden lab was visible. The other Vlad held some invention he remembered as Maddie's.

In front of the Vlad was none other than Daniel Fenton. He was strapped to a stretcher, a gas mask providing what was obviously putting the teen to sleep. Daniel's eyes were open and completely unfocused.

However no light was seen in them, if Vlad didn't see him breathing he would have thought that Daniel was dead. The other Vlad spoke, activating the invention on his hands to show massive claw like daggers sprouting from the tips of the fingers.

"I hope this works…little Badger." With that he carefully inserted the claws into Daniel's chest pulling on some invisible force until a white haired ghost was visible. The force had thrown Vlad against the wall, his back slumping for the barest of moments.

The room turned pitch black as Vlad heard a loud, "NO!" from the other Vlad before two identical screams tore through the blackness. One scream however turned into a ferocious roar of laughter.

* * *

He woke in a terrible sweat. He distantly heard what sounded like sobs come from somewhere, he couldn't place where though. For the barest of moments he thought that it might be coming from somewhere in his own mind…he dismissed the idea immediately.

He sighed in anger as he trudged to his bathroom, this would make the 3rd shower since morning. He noticed that his conscience which was useally yapping away at him when he first woke wasn't saying anything.

He thought some thoughts out loud and to his absolute shock…he didn't hear a reply. He shrugged it off with glee, maybe it was gone for good and he hummed to himself.

* * *

The Master of Time turned just in time to see the future Vlad Masters stir and wake. "…have I done it yet?" He asked deliriously. Confused as to why he had suddenly woke, and why his head pounded like it did.

"No. And I apologize you will feel those effects for quite some time after you wake." Vlad groaned, "Put me back then." Clockwork glanced at him speaking only one sentence as Vlad fell back into his past self's mind.

"You're running out of borrowed time. It won't be long until HE himself appears."

* * *

Vlad Masters groaned outwardly as His conscience spoke. _"You have to change your mind eventually."_ He rolled his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. Replying with a simple NO.

His conscience growled angrily snapping a reply of, "Well then I'll have to MAKE you change your mind!" What's so important about my opinion of the Fentons? His conscience paused.

_"…it just does. Trust me."_ Vlad snorted, That's the last thing I'll do with you.


End file.
